Gain Experience
by Ragnarosen
Summary: A humorous parody of 311's "Come Original," this song contains references to many RPG's and is about the #1 thing everyone should do to survive in an RPG.


------------------------------------------------------------   
  
GAIN EXPERIENCE  
Parody of "Come Original" by 311  
New Lyrics by Ragnarosen (ragnarosen@aol.com)  
  
  
You got to  
  
You got to gain experience you got to gain experience  
All RPGamers gain experience  
You got to gain experience you got to gain experience  
All RPGamers  
Hear why  
  
You got to build your strength so you won't go off course  
You got to go all out, you got to come full force  
You got to fight some battles 'fore you challenge the boss  
Or it's the enemy's win and the player's loss  
  
Gain experience you got to gain experience  
All RPGamers gain experience  
You got to gain experience you got to gain experience  
All RPGamers  
Hear why  
  
Chezni and Midia they comin' full force and  
Erdrick and the posse are comin' full force and  
Lejes Rimul he comin' full force  
Come on Metal Babbles, you know it ain't easy  
  
You must remember this: the more levels you gain  
Beating your opponents will be less of a pain  
The first thing you should do after the game begins  
Is fight a bunch of battles by a town with an Inn  
Cuz when Emerald WEAPON uses Aire Tam Storm  
You'll survive the attack cause you've been informed  
Of raw power, you'll never see what defeat is  
You'll be able to tell just what 1337 is  
  
Gain experience you got to gain experience  
All RPGamers gain experience  
You got to gain experience you got to gain experience  
All RPGamers  
Hear why  
  
The Light Warriors they comin' full force and  
Ryu Bateson he comin' full force and  
The Lancers' Federal Order they comin' full force  
The name is Spoony Tunes and you know it ain't easy  
  
This is not a test there's no time to stop  
Got to gain experience and rise to the top  
Come on and raise your levels, don't be a putz  
You'll be chillin' like Fred Delles and the Cool Nuts  
This message brought to you by the guys from Yahoo  
Got to make yourself into a IAQ otaku  
A winner will be you if you follow this rap  
Watch out for Trap Doors, which are doors tat are trap  
  
Everything we do we got to gain experience  
Put your feet down on the floor and prepare for the dance  
Sit upon the rhythm like Fei in Weltall  
We kick it Rei-style, doesn't that just beat all  
Some a them hulks and some a them runts  
Who never went on monster hunts  
Kick their butts so hard  
They will be sore for months  
Swimming in the rhythm like a Fastitocalon  
This is the ruling system  
  
Gain experience you got to gain experience  
All RPGamers gain experience  
You got to gain experience you got to gain experience  
All RPGamers gain experience  
You got to gain experience you got to gain experience  
All RPGamers gain experience  
You got to gain experience you got to gain experience  
All RPGamers  
  
Gain experience  
  
------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Come Original (original song)  
  
You got to  
You got to  
  
Come original you got to come original  
All entertainers come original  
You got to come original you got to come original  
All entertainers  
Hear why  
  
To come original it ain't nothin' strange  
You got to represent you got come full range  
Full range of emotion full range of styles  
When you come to town you'll have them comin' for miles  
  
Come original you got to come original  
All entertainers come original  
You got to come original you got to come original  
All entertainers  
Hear why  
  
Black Eyed Peas they comin' full range and  
NOFX they comin' full range and  
Roni Size he comin' full range  
The one Mr. Vegas you know it ain't easy  
  
A warning to the crews out there who think they're hot  
If you're not original rockers you will get shot  
Down by the kids neglectin' your art, the stuff you did  
Eventually it get so bad puts you to bed  
Cuz when the lightning flashes sweet electricity  
All the world then stands revealed with the clarity  
Of raw voltage, briefly we see and the hope is  
You'll be able to tell just what dope is  
  
Come original you got to come original  
All entertainers come original  
You got to come original you got to come original  
All entertainers  
Hear why  
  
Funk slap bass mixed with the dancehall and  
Hip-hop beats and punk guitar and  
Deadly on the mic is the one SA  
The name is 311 and you know it ain't easy  
  
This is not a test there's no time to mope  
How you gonna cope with radioactive isotope  
And boss dj illness upon you now quickly  
Infecting you fast upon the airwaves  
This message brought to you by the so large system  
Activate and attune yourself with meditation  
And green plants they've got mad life they're sentient  
They're beautiful as you and they like to dance  
  
Everything we do we gotta come original  
Put your hand up in the air and prepare for battle  
Sit upon the rhythm like a tire upon a rim  
We do it non-stop and then we do it again  
Some a them whine and some a them bitch  
They can not do it never switch  
Comin' up from the heart and  
Delivered with a wild pitch  
Sit up on top the rhythm like a wild stallion  
This is the ruling system  
  
Come original you got to come original  
All entertainers come original  
You got to come original you got to come original  
All entertainers come original  
You got to come original you got to come original  
All entertainers come original  
You got to come original you got to come original  
All entertainers  
  
Come original 


End file.
